


The Daughter of Crime

by Zom_B_Horde



Category: Gotham (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Parent Oswald Cobblepot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zom_B_Horde/pseuds/Zom_B_Horde
Summary: Who knew the identity I grew up with, is different than the identity I was born with.At the age of 16, I won me and my class a trip to Gotham, and when we got there strange things started happening to me.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 54
Kudos: 692





	1. Chapter 1

**Gotham 15 years ago**

No POV 

A child's cry rings out through the dark streets of Gotham, as a man runs every now and then looking behind him in panic and fear. Soon he fell down, clutching the child more in his arms. The crime rate in Gotham had significantly risen after the fallout of Sal Maroni, Fish Mooney, Don Falcone, Theo Galavan, and now Dr. Hugo Strange. Voices can be heard, listening closely you can hear the voice of a man and a woman, the man then looks at the baby the most painful thought entering into his head before thinking, 'its for the best, im so sorry." He places a kiss upon the child's head, tears gathering into his eyes. 

Setting the baby down it began to cry more and reluctantly he disappears around the corner.

Sabine POV

I had just recently gotten married to the man I can now gladly my husband, for our honeymoon we had decided to go to Gotham and that's how it has been for the past two weeks, today is actually our last day. We walked down along the side walk heading back to our hotel room to get rest for our early morning flight to home to Paris where we plan on starting our life running a bakery, "hey honey do you hear that?" I was brought out of my imagination by my husband I was about to ask what he meant when... is that a baby? Looking up at him I took his hand and ran to where the crying was coming from. It was a baby, picking it up I see it was a girl. Holding her in my arms i began to coo at her to calm her crying, "Tom, what should we do?" "We have to go to the police and if they cant find her parents..." 

That is what we did, going to the GCPD we had to hand her over as they took us into questioning, a couple of days went by and they gave us permission to adopt her. Making it back to Paris, the first thing we did was go to our new home which is gonna be on top of the bakery that we will get started on soon. 

No POV 

As they began to settle in their new home with their adopted child who they have named Marinette. Back in Gotham, Penguin also known as Oswald Cobblepot had just recently became mayor, sitting in his home that once belong to his father he took out a picture one of him holding a blue eyed baby girl, smiling at it in sadness he thinks, "one day we will be reunited!" 

**Present Day**

**Before leaving to Gotham**

Marinette POV 

Waking up late like usual I began to get dressed for the day in a hurry, my kwami Tikki helping me as I do, going down and out of the house I head into the bakery giving smiles to my mom and dad. Heading into school I feel like this is gonna be a really awesome day. Ha who am I kidding, once I leave the comfort of my home everything turns to the worse well just really on school days. You see it started not long ago before the age of 16, I had lost all my friends due to a liar but, that would be told on a different day, cause well other than losing them I gained a friend in Chloe and many others. 

Before turning 16 however I will tell you I became known as Paris hero Ladybug alongside Chat Noir who sadly is no longer showing up to any of the fights cause I keep rejecting him. Oh well cause since he stopped I was able to get three more new superheroes, Viperion, Ryuko, and Queen bee. We all work just as well and get the job done much more faster. Walking into class I had received many glares from everyone but, I just smiled at them as I went walking to my seat in the back of the class, taking my seat next to Chloe we had began to talk and discuss stuff about the trip we had planned for us and the rest of the class, I had signed us up to go to Gotham to visit all the sights and to meet Bruce Wayne. 

No POV 

Bruce Wayne sat at his desk looking over files, emails, and a acceptance slip for a class from Paris to visit Gotham. Looking over the slip Bruce began to type up the requirements, how he is paying for their plane tickets and how everything on their visit must be signed in by the class president who signed the class up for the trip. 

Once it sent out to both email addresses, Marinette smiled and began to write in her journal everything that she would need, and before school had ended for the day Ms. Bustier had told the whole class who celebrated and thanked Lila who lied and said she had everything to do with it, oh and did I forget to say that Ms. Bustier only read the Acceptance titled and deleted the rest of the important stuff... well she did oh what a wonderful mistake that was, she will only realize once they get to Gotham. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Paris**

Marinette POV

It has been a couple of minutes since school ended, me and Chloe were just walking out and down the school's steps, she was just telling me all the things that we must do once we get to Gotham. As we talked a sharp pain of being kicked in the back makes me fall down the rest of the steps, I could hear Chloe yelling at the culprits and then arms are suddenly helping me up, looking at the person it was Kagami. "Are you okay?" Nodding my head yes I did my hardest not to flinch in pain, 'I hope Tikki can heal my back a little,' I thought as Chloe came walking up to me and Kagami, "help me walk her to my limo, I'm gonna drive her home." and so they put me in the limo and Chloe closed the door behind herself once she was in and began to look at my back to see how much damage was caused, "so who kicked me?" I decided to ask, "it was Kim, the idiot was way to proud of it but, well here we are! Would you like me to help you inside?" "Nah I'll be fine, dont want to see my parents get worried. I'm gonna try to have Tikki help me out a bit, see you on monday!" 

We said our goodbyes and I watched as the limo took off, walking into the bakery I greet my parents who were currently tending the customers. Going up into my room I greet a excited looking Tikki who gave me one small look and ordered me to lay down, "I'm really starting to hate them more and more!!" "I know me to but good news is I won the class trip to Gotham!"

Hours passed with Tikki healing as much of my back she could, I did a few sketches, and was fixing up a couple of Gotham themed dresses I made for me and Chloe. Now why am I all excited to go to Gotham of all places you may be asking? Well simple ever since I first heard of the place, it was like I've been there before, without ever actually being there and whenever I see pictures of the place all I feel is a longing sensation like the ones you get when you miss being home. A few times I tried to tell my parents but, fear for an answer I just never brought it up. 

Closing my diary as the shout of my mom calling my name, I set it down in it's hiding spot and went down for dinner. It was a while of silence as we ate and I started to tell them the news, "We well I won the class trip to Gotham!" I watched as they began to look at one another which was confusing, "Honey do you think its time?" Time for what? The answer to the question soon came. 

**Monday Morning**

The last couple of days I spent my time packing and defeating very few akumas. Right now I am to be at the school, cause the bus to take us to the airport is arriving soon, "sweetie make sure to call whenever you can, be safe, and just know that we love you no matter how things end up happening." I hugged them both tightly before pulling away and opening up the door my two suitcases, my little purse with Tikki inside, and my backpack, "you both cared for me and to me no matter what I will always love you both, now I'm off for the trip of my life and find out who I really am." 

Walking out the door I looked back seeing them hug each other, making my way to the school I see everyone with either their parents or their siblings all of them saying goodbyes to one another. Me and Chloe stood next to each other talking for the time being before I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I see its Luka. "hey Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette!" I groan as I hear Chloe giggle next to me, "sup Luka?" he shrugs "I was saying bye to Juleka, but she ran off to the girl with the sausage like hair... SO just came to say my farewells to you and to ask are you sure you want me to keep the you know what." "Luka you'll be fine dont worry, your not the only one who is gonna be protecting Paris, but if you can please keep up with the list of sightings." 

We three all started to talk more that is before they both became silent and glare at was behind sighing I turn to be faced with Lila, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. "what do you want?" I asked in a nice enough tone. "Just to tell you, you better not ruin this trip for Lila. She is meeting with the youngest Wayne son who is her childhood friend." It took all of my will of holy guardian power to not laugh in her face really that lie ain't a really good one. 

"Adrien, if you know whats good for these idiots I suggest you get them away from Marinette before I take matters into my own hands!!!" I gave a smile of gratitude to Kagami who had just shown up and now stood next to Luka. Oh god his face as he looked at her. Adrien did as she said just has the bus began to arrive, "Luka, Kagami, please take care of Paris for me. 

And that was that we all said our final goodbyes as me and Chloe walked to the back of the bus. "Marinette?" "Hm..." "they make a great looking couple don't they!?" "great? you mean purrfect!!!" we both laughed. 

'Time for my journey of finding who I really am' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I would just like to point out that my timeline will be a little different and I will have the Batfam ages posted when I figure them out a little more but thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paris Airport**

Marinette POV

Chloe and I, stood at the back of the group away from the others has we waited for our plane to be called. It was a little over 20 minutes when the flight called for us to start boarding, Ms. Bustier held our tickets in her hand and with a bright smile called us each up, before looking down at the last five tickets with a frown, "well uh it appears that two students will be riding first class." It almost made me giggle when I heard Lila telling Alya that she got them the tickets, that is until. 

"I'm so sorry Lila but the tickets are actually for Marinette and Chloe!!" Cue the water works in 3...2... and, "how could you Marinette? you took mines and Alya's ticket." The class began to crowd around her while they all gave glares to me and Chloe well except for 2 of them, "Marinette, Chloe can you find it in your hearts to give Lila and Alya the first class ticke-" "no because I paid good money for those seats, and plus what if something happens on the plane and they need to identify who, and where the person was, now hand us our tickets before I call daddy and tell him how you tried to make me and my best friend give our tickets to those who it doesn't belong to." 

It made me smile as Bustier looked at Chloe in fear and shock. But, sadly it didn't stop Bustier from trying to get us to give up first class. Thankfully, the person who was checking the boarding passes, told her that it was illegal to switch seats incase they need to identify who sat where? and who was who? Now, me and Chloe are sitting in first class with her laughing at me, "it aint that funny, this is my first time flying after all." "Its so funny. But, now are you gonna tell me what happened?" Looking out of the window, watching as the plane started to leave the ground, "I was adopted! Apparently mom and dad found me when they were honeymooning in Gotham, they said they found me on a rainy night, took me to a police station, they couldn't find out who were my real parents, so they took me home with them." "Wow I don't really know what to say to that!?" "Yeah, anyways while in Gotham, i'm gonna see if I can find clues." 

For the rest of the flight we just talked, fell asleep, then woke up to a flight attendant telling us that we are about to land. 

After getting off of the plane, we all head to the bus that waited outside to take us to the hotel we would be staying at. Looking out of the bus window the sense of being home consumes me, making Chloe look at me in happiness, the most she has ever seen me with ever since the class all turned against me. 

**Penguin's Mansion**

Oswald POV

I held the picture of me and my child, a smile was on my face happy that she didn't grow up in a place like this, putting it in my suit's pocket the door opens, and the love of my life walks in, "Oswald, are you ready yet, we have to get this done before Gordon catches on to us!" "yes lets go." Grabbing my gun I walk out right behind Nygma.   
All I could think of though was what if I ever got her back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotham Hotel Lobby**

Marinette POV

We stood in the lobby of the Wayne Hotel, and wow what can I say the pictures on the building website don't lie. "Okay Students, while we are here you must be on your best behavior, especially you Marinette and Chloe." If looks could kill Ms. Bustier will certainly be dead, like serious why scold us and not freaking Kim and Alix, well two can play this game. 

After more on what not to does and what to does, mostly directed to me and Chloe, Ms. Bustier finally decided to get us in an hour later. Sucks for her though once she finds out. 

**30 minutes later....**

Me and Chloe silently laughed and joked to ourselves as we kept watching Bustier make a fool of herself, so far there is the Guest Service worker, Hotel Checkout worker, Assistant Manager, and Manager. She kept arguing that the trip was under her name, the schools name, Mr. Wayne's name which it was but, mostly for who is providing the trip, and to take the cake she even used Lila's name. Looking at the time I sigh I rather be sleeping, walking up to the desk I spoke, "Hello, I'm sorry about making you work so hard with this difficult of a customer but, it was just so funny watching her make a fool of herself, I believe that the name would be under Marinette."

From the corner of my eye I see Ms. Bustier get flustered and I just smiled all sweetly at her, soon enough they checked us in and handed me the room keys, looking at them I see one of the keys has a tag of my name on it and so pulling it from the others all I could say was now I know how Charlie Bucket felt when he got the last golden ticket, "hey what's that?"

Before I knew it the key was pulled from my hand by none other than Alya, "what the hell, Ms. Why does she get a special room and we don't?" I roll my eyes seriously and they say I'm the jealous one, "Marinette, please stop, now for this attitude I will be giving the key to Li-" "Sorry mam but you can't do that! Its against policy due to the crime rate here in Gotham, and we must keep all track of guest, and the rooms they were given." Giving the manager a grateful smile I snatch the key out of Alya's hand and make my way to the elevator motioning for Chloe to follow behind me. 

"How much you wanna bet that in the morning they are gonna get into the bus for the tour and leave without us?" "I wouldn't doubt it sadly, they wont be able to have the tour unless I sign in!." We both laughed. The room was just a Livingroom with at least three doors I guess two of them are bedrooms and the other is the restroom, everything was high quality, more so than Le Grand Paris. Walking into my room I was shocked to how big the bed was, did they really make beds this huge? Apparently not, once I heard Chloe scream from the next room. 

Laying in bed I couldn't help but think, why would Mr. Wayne give me such a huge suite, I'm pretty sure that first class and having my name for everything the class does on the trip is enough, I asked Tikki what she thought, she said it was a bit weird but to be happy while this last as much as it can, I just agreed. 

Unknown to Marinette on the paper that was attached to the key was a message Most are born with one, others gain one, pretty soon you will too once you find the truth?

signed - The Riddler 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: this is part 1 after all and part two will be added soon. Also for those who read this before I was finished I'm sorry for changing so many things.

**The First Day**

Marinette POV 

If we were in an anime you would see the sign of irritation placed near my head, as I look at the bus which had just took off leaving me and Chloe, "they did this on purpose!!" Before she could reply the sound of shouting behind us is heard and we turn to see that it was a panicked red tomato, who bends over panting, "hmm no surprise that they left one of their own!!" Says Chloe. 

"Well look at them they are blind sheep, being lead by a wolf or in other cases a tricky fox, hehehe Swiper no swiping." Chloe laughs, and that is when Nathaniel finally decides to catch his breath and says, "crap why did they leave me here." Rolling my eyes, I pull out my phone and look at the time, "whelp we have time, lets go get breakfast." They both give me questioning looks in which I turned around and walked across the street to the café. 

We sat at a table Nathaniel and Chloe were across from me, "why are we here? instead of trying to catch up with the class." Asked Nathan, "cause I'm letting them suffer, since they can't get in without me signing in!!" "What the hell that is so not cool." I Laughed, " and ditching me for a liar was, along with ruining things I worked so hard on, and lets not forget calling me the worst names you all were able to think of, news flash call me a bully all you want but just know this tomato paste, every single one of you needs to look in the mirror." I used my shirt sleeve to wipe at my eyes and get up from the table, "come on lets go search for our destination." 

Leaving the café the three of us began to walk in the direction the bus took off to. Sighing in distress the streets just seemed liked we are walking around in a circle, "why don't we just ask someone for help?" Asked Chloe, "because we have to be cautious of who we come into contact with!!" Surprising Nathan has just stayed quiet the whole time.

Nathaniel POV 

It was hard for me to really believe that when we were supposed to ditch Marinette and Chloe, that it would also include ditching me. While the three of us sat in the café and Marinette said everything that we did and everything that we said, it was true now that I took about it, hell even as I snuck glances down my phone every few seconds I became filled with disappointment. Had they seriously forgotten about me? Or they just dont care? Many questions came to my head. Soon, we left the café and well being with the both of them I can finally see that they aren't the bullies we made them out to be, but for now I'll just consider it has an act just to get on my good side. 

"Are we even going the right way?" I spoke as we all walked and I realized that we have just been going around in a circle. 

Marinette POV

Giving him a dead look I spoke, "each way we went, is just leading us in a circle. So no we aren't goin....oof." Falling to the ground.I realized that has I was speaking I kept taking a step back and bumped into someone, looking up I was gonna give an apoloplgy until

"Woah your hot!" Holy Crap did I just say that.

Apparently yes I did

**Meanwhile.... At Wayne Enterprise...**

**No POV**

"What the hell do you mean we can't still enter without the contest winner this is your company." Shouts Ms. Bustier. Behind her the class groaned in frustration. 

For over an hour they had sat there listening to Bustier arguing to the receptionist, assistant manager, manager, and now Bruce Wayne and his two sons Dick and Tim. 

"Ma'am, like I said the actual winner needs to be accounted for, this Rossi girl ain't the one. Also, you appear to be missing three students, any idea on where they are or do I need to call, Child Services?" Having heard his supposed threat. The class was about to defend their teacher before they get off by shouting and the sound of running

"WE'RE HERE..." Looking at the sound of the voices, the class groan at the sight of Marinette and Chloe, before being surprised at the red head who is following behind them. 

Rose and Juleka look at each other in shock and regret.. 

Nathan glared at the class noticing the shock on their faces when they saw him. But, what he felt was anger more to himself cause now he knows they did forgot about him after all. 

Bruce was gonna turn to the teacher and question about the students before the sound of his blood son appeared with a frown upon his face. 

Damien POV 

The anger of someone bumping into me and making me fall, died down within my soul as I looked at the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. The sound of her snapping her fingers break me out of looking in her eyes. Standing up I hurridly offered her my hand, " I'm sorry! Are you okay Ms...?" 

"Marinette, my name is Marinette!" Wow her voice 

Its so beautiful! 

Two other people then came up a boy with red hair, and a girl dressed in a color of a bee. They all spoke in French asking if she was okay while the bee said good job on her bumping into such a hottie. Oh thank hell, the others aren't here, or else I would never be able to live this down... 

Soon they asked for my directions to Wayne Enterprise ani told them I will lead them, so as we walked they told me about the class leaving them behind. 

So I wonder who will be the first to murder them, me or my father?" 

Arriving at the building they all ran in and I just followed behind I guess after I showed them the way they probably thought I was gonna leave my own way or something. They panted out of breathe, as I stopped by father to explain what I was told before going to Marinette and patting her on the back... Now since Grayson and Drake are here I definitely know I am not gonna live this down.


	6. Chapter 6 (continuation of Chapter 5)

**Wayne Enterprise Tour**

No POV 

The class expected for Marinette and Chloe to get in trouble by Mr. Wayne for being late and for dragging poor Nathaniel into their lateness, but that wasn't the case when they looked at the red head to see him look at them in betrayal, anger, and realization. Rose, Juleka, and Alix, all expected him to walk up and them about what the two bullies in the class were doing as they apologize to him. Imagine their shock when he just looked away to stand next to the other two girls instead. 

Alya and LIla had began to snicker as they looked at Mr. Wayne who had a look of anger on his face the snickered and whispered to one other talking about the girls getting scolded by the man but, that wasn't the case when he instead set his eyes on Bustier and the class that the two of them had shut up. 

"Ms. Bustier??" the woman hearing her name began to stand up straight and tried to make herself look attractive while doing it, answers with a yes

"I'm only gonna say this once! You do know that its dangerous to let three students wander around here in Gotham so I advise that you don't let this happen again or I will report you to the proper authorities." Ms. Bustier began to glare at the two girls who stood with Nathaniel and some boy before she cowers at the voice of Mr. Wayne who says, "also please tell the girl with glasses and her friend, I highly suggest they stop their rumors of me and my kids, cause you never know who or what is listening... "Well ain't this been an eventful morning huh Tim. Well if you all would please get in a line and we can start the Wayne Enterprise tour and - DEMON SPAWN WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL??" 

Dick at the sound of his brother Tim shouting face palms and looks towards his younger brother who gave them both a death glare as the girl next to him laughed mostly likely at what he said or how he is acting towards him and Tim, Dick just knew that this day was gonna be a long day and gave his brother a thumbs up. 

-Time Skip- 

Marinette POV 

The first half of the tour had just ended and we have been given a lunch break, my arm is currently hooked with Damien's as he would tell me about the company from time to time and even more so when he would joke about Mr. Grayson, and Mr. Drake who from where I can see are sending signals to Damien and suffering with the trouble of my class, Nathaniel decided to hang back with me and Chloe. 

I felt bad for him, he finally was able to see that what they did to us.

They also did to him. 

We were guided to the buildings cafeteria and just like everything else it was just as fascinating so many different sections of food, "what is good to have here Damien?" I asked, "well everything but ill show you were I like to eat. If the two of you want your free to follow me also!?" he say to Chloe and Nate before leading us with him.... 

Everything was going so well, as we were enjoying ourselves. But, like always when something good is going on bad things follow with it and the bad thing following it was the class who sat at a next to ours. 

It was obvious that everyone in the cafeteria was getting irritated with the class and it appears none of them really cared the most loudest one was Lila who was current lying about dating Damien Wayne, which made me laugh cause the real Damien Wayne that is currently sitting next to me kept cringing and looking like he wanted to kill someone every time she called him a sweet, gentle, and shy person. I guess me laughing made her upset or it was Nathan who was sitting with us and the others were probably complaining about it. So it was at the hand that smacked onto the table that made us stop laughing, to see a I'm trying to be innocent smiling Lila, "hi cutie, I'm sorry that these two bullies are botheri-" "I'm quite accepting of their presence, especially of miss Marinette's, so if you may please leave my sight before I call you out like the liar that you are!" 

WOW... 

"Can I marry you?" I say without even thinking... crap

I look away blushing as does he and it was like suddenly everything had gotten quiet and it was until Lila went huffing away that I looked at him to see him red in the face. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? You made my best friend cry when all she was trying to do was be nice!" Shouts an angry Alya at a confused but yet understanding Damien, "what I said shouldn't have made her cry but then again she did say we are 'dating' and I am nothing but sweet and gentle which just to point out is neither true, well unless you count as being one of my pets. Now, if you can please be gone heathens so we all can enjoy our time." it made me laugh cause he reminds me of how he and his father sounded almost the same, "fine come on Nathaniel lets leave these bullies." "no!" He says.

Making them all look at him in shock, "I rather be with them, they aren't bulling Lila, she came over here starting trouble and.. and all the chances they had they didn't leave me nor tell me to not be near them and I finally opened my eyes to see that we have been calling them bullies, when its been us the whole time! So no, I won't join you not anymore." 

The joy I felt made me relieved I gotten up to hug him while feeling tears slowly cloud my vision. 

Soon after letting go of the hug and seeing Alya and Lila storm off back to their table it was finally time for the tour to start up again. All wasn't really going good Rose, Juleka, and Alix would look back at us every now and again until Lila or someone else would take their attention. Damien to my surprise kept me from listening to Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake, just to tell me jokes and add on more to what they are saying, Nathan and Chloe would even add in what they want to say and from his expression I can tell that Nathan seemed more talkative and my guess is that they never really listened to him. 

-Time Skip- 

It was now the end of the tour, everyone was getting onto the bus and this time actually with me, Chloe and Nathan. Me and Damien arms were still locked to each others and it was quite obvious we didn't want to be separated that was until his two brothers decided to embarrass us, "COME ON DEMON SPAWN JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY." We both blushed. 

For the rest of the night it was like the good part of the day kept replaying over and over again in my head, after I had gotten onto the bus Nathan and Chloe had both began to tease me especially more once I told them that he asked me out on a date. The more I got excited I had started to crave something sweet and with a quick I'll soon be back and do you want anything to Chloe and Tikki, I leave the room and get into the elevator but, before the doors closed a shout of hold the door please, has me putting my arm between the opening which made the doors stop from closing and the person who made me stop it enters. 

Groaning in despair the last person I would ever want to be stuck with stood next to me and says the words that make my veins in my body want to pop out 

"I thought we had an agreement Marinette." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a long chapter...  
> Any ways...  
> Hello my dear readers,  
> I hope you are all doing well and wow everything has gotten so crazy hasn't it. I mean like really crazy seriously why go after toilet paper first... Honestly I was hoping for more of a zombies apocalypse, I mean come on zombies would be like a dream come true. Anyways, I wish you all excellent health. Also, before I forget to mention I have created a miraculous Attack on Titan crossover called A Heroes Duty, so maybe check it out cause it is the first story for my Miraculous goes Anime series.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hotel Elevator**

Marinette POV

"I never really even agreed to that, and why are you making it seem like what happened today was my fault?"

My hands balled in fist as I turned to look at him with look of angry disappointment, "Well it was obviously it is! God Marinette you've become such a huge bully it disgust me and to think you got Nathaniel to be part of your meh-" "No that is what you all did when you tried to leave us at the hotel! And if you haven't realized that promise of yours was that we were gonna be in this together, damn it Chat your supposed to be a hero." Looking up at the lit numbers going down I see we are almost to the lobby. "H-how did you find out?" 

Turning back to face him with a hard glare I answer, "As the new guardian its my job to know." "your my lady..." I didn't bother to answer until the doors opened and I began to walk out, "there was a time were, I was once in love with you for who I thought you were. But, now all I see is a coward and news flash we aren't in Paris! There are no akumas!" The doors began to start closing, "and exposing her can now be done." The last thing I was able to see of him was a look of regret, sadness, and pain of a broken heart. 

Adrien POV 

I stood in the elevator all alone my eyes still trained on the door where I last seen Marinette walk out of, pressing the number to the floor where our rooms were, it took a couple of minutes and I am suddenly walking into mines and Nino's room were the class minus Chloe, Nathaniel, Juleka, and Rose. Were all seated in front of the T.V watching a movie before pausing it and looking at me, "Dude? What happened to getting the pizza?" Walking to my room I reach in my pocket not caring if I pulled out way to much money I throw it getting shouts of whats my problem all I could say in reply, "I ain't your slave! So go get it yourselves and leave me alone." 

They all once again started shouting to go back and explain myself but all I did was slam my room door closed and locking it. 

Laying on the bed on my side clutching a pillow I began to cry my eyes out, "kid whats wrong?" looking up at Plagg, "everything! Plagg I should've listened to you when you told me what I was doing was wrong and now I find out the one I claimed to love, has been around me the whole time and I was hurting her! I just... I just don't know what to do anymore!!" 

"You can still make things right! And here's a start, stop letting those so called friends of yours use you has a bank. They have money, they can spend it, and the guardian is right we aren't in Paris so if they get emotional they can't expect an akuma to appear and make them evil for revenge... oh and before I forget you owe our guardian a million years worth of apologies and camembert." The last part made me laugh a little, "I'll apologize for ever, even if she doesn't forgive me I'll still apologize!  
  
  


**The Morning**

Waking up earlier than expected I began to get dressed and didn't bother waiting for Nino just choosing to instead go to the dinning area of the hotel and plan what I am gonna do and say to Marinette. 

Over an hour later, everyone had started to entering in the dining area but I just kept my back facing away from them as they tried to talk to me, before then turning and huffing away from me, and when Lila appeared along with Alya and Nino at her side I made a run to the lobby. Looking back at them I can see Nino staring at me with a sad, confused look. While Alya hugged a fake crying fox.

Shaking my head I didn't pay attention to who I bumped into until I heard "Damn it Adrikins, watch where your..hmph" realizing it was Chloe I began to hug her really tight and started apologizing over and over again, until she then pushed me away and said, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to!" "I know can you tell me where she is, please I just... I just want to make things right even if she doesn't forgive me." 

"Your right I'm not gonna forgive you! But, that doesn't mean I won't forgive you later on!!" Jumping up at the sound of her voice I look to see she is standing behind Chloe, next to Nathaniel and so I run up and hug her before I get on my knees apologizing, "I accept your apology Adrien, so please just calm down." 

It took me at least a minute to do what she said, "can I stay with you guys today?" I asked. "Are you sure?" Looking back behind me I can see the look of shock across everyone's face except for Lila who had a look of an angry I dare you expression. Turning away I smile at the three, "I want real friends, who will let me have freedom. Not a fox that helps my dad keep me from my freedom. Also my lady, I did make a promise! That we are in this together and this time I'm gonna keep that promise." 

Marinette POV 

Waking up this morning I didn't really expect everyone to still be here in the hotel nor did I expect a hug much less an apology from Adrien. 

Holding my fist up, I watched as he slowly held his up and connect it with mine, "Pound it." We both said at the same time. Soon it was time for us to all get on the bus and go to the Gotham museum. 

Unknown to us... 

Was a group of criminals preparing for a hostage attack. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Gotham Museum**

Damien POV 

The night before, news had broken out that Scarecrow was gonna attack Gotham Museum and well lets just say I was tasked to keep and eye out as everyone waited for my signal. Honestly I was supposed to be at school but due to my high learning ability its okay to miss as much school as I would like to.

Talking into the communicator that is in my ear, "so far no sign of trouble, everything is mostly quiet." "We should take that as a bad sign angry bird... Nothing is ever to quiet also your Beauty to your Beast is there just a heads up!" 

Not getting the reference I was gonna give a retort until I the sound of brats being to loud catch my attention and I was greeted to the French students that where at the enterprise building yesterday all of them were talking over the tour guide except for Marinette, blonde girl, red haired boy, and a blonde looking depressed boy being held by the arm of the damn harlot who claimed to be dating me. I can see the guide looking at the teacher as a sign to get them to be quiet but all the teacher did was pay attention to the kids talking. 

Okay that is it... 

Walking up to the group I tap Marinette on her shoulder which made her freak out and her two friends burst out laughing, I smiled a little before turning serious and signaling them to cover their ears, I can see them questioning it as they did what I said. I pulled out a dog whistle that use for Titus and let me just point out that it is very loud! Putting it up to my mouth and blowing into it, I see the class, the teacher, and the guide wince as they covered their ears. Seeing that it was enough to get their attention they look at my direction and I began to pull out my wallet and hand a bit of cash ($500 "damn rich kids") to the guide who tried not to accept it but with a pointed look reluctantly takes it from my hand and thanks me.

"LISTEN HERE YOU DAMN HEATHENS! you are in Gotham, which is run by the Wayne's, everywhere you go I suggest you brats remain respectful or I will personally tell my father to send you all home, and you lady in the atrocious white pants suit I recommend you get your students under control or did you not bother to listen to my father yesterday." Turning to the guide I pull out a card, "they cause you or these 3 any problems give me a call." 

Giving my farewells to Marinette and reminding her about dinner I walk away and continue keeping an eye out for Scarecrow and in my communicator was the sound of laughter as my dumbass brothers make fun of my attitude towards the class. 

**_2 hours Later_ **

This is all starting to get boring the class I passed by more than once receiving glares from them and then hello's from the others. So far Scarecrow has been a no show and I was about to tell the others when loud screams broke out and there he was with his goons as they held weapons, "Scarecrow is here and it don't look so good!!!" "We are on our way baby bird" 

Before I can make any sudden movements I feel something being put on my back and I put my hands up in surrender, "well aren't we just lucky! Hey boss look what we have here its one of Bruce Wayne's!!" Pulling me to stand up my shirt is then grabbed and I'm forcefully lead to the Scarecrow, "hmm we are lucky for you to be in our presence. Put him with the others." One of the goons tied my hands behind my back and walked me to the rest of the hostages and put me next to the class, "Marinette are all you okay?" I asked as I was roughly pushed to my knees, "Damian yeah we tried to run but everything was already blocked and some idiots decided hey why not think we can fight off some real bad guys!?" 

I was about to reply what she meant until was interrupted by one of the sheep, "Oh shut up you stupid bitch, you should be thankful you got a hero like me in this class to save you sorry-" "Alya stop Marinette is right, please don't do that again you could've been seriously hurt or killed, we aren't in Paris and their is no Ladybug to bring you back." Says a boy wearing a hat and headphones on his neck.

Okay now I'm more confused... 

Marinette POV 

It was weird to hear Nino call out Alya for the first time since they've been together, turning to look at Damian I can see the look of confusion and I realized they mentioned Paris a couple of time. "Listen here ladies and gentlemen, today is your lucky day!! You all get to try out my new serum so who would like to go first?" No one said anything for at least a couple of minutes until the one I knew who was gonna put my life on the line first shouts, "She will the girl with the pigtails!!" Rolling my eyes I hear a bunch of gasps from most of the class and the civilians. 

Looking at Lila who tried hiding her smirk as I was being lead to the front next to the villain Scarecrow, he begins to look me over like a lab rat and grabs a syringe filled with a blue and red swirled liquid, I did my best to show him I wasn't afraid even as he began to look over me like as if I was a lab rat "well aren't you a pretty one, tell me what are your fears?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or was this chapter actually long? 
> 
> Sorry for late update was having trouble with personal life problems and that includes being really accident prone lately


	9. Important

Dear Readers, 

I'm sorry for the lack of updating. I am in the process of saving up for a laptop and accessories for it. Cause, the laptop I was using was taken from me since it was my parents and well we got into an arguement over money that they borrowed from me. 

....

So for now I will be taking a break so I can get my own laptop cause Oh my god typing on a dang cell phone really sucks.

But, dont worry when I return I will be putting up 2 to 3 chapters in one day.

And again cause I think I said this before...

Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story it makes me really happy that I can do something cool for others.


End file.
